lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasiri/Relationships
Family Madoa Madoa is Jasiri’s sister who loves her deeply and worries when she is in danger, as seen when Janja and his clan trap her while playing with Wema and Tunu in Rescue in the Outlands. She was surprised to see that her sister had truly befriended a lion but appears to trust her sister's judgment, despite having her own reservations. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion When Jasiri first met Kion, her initial reactions towards the cub made it seem like she was his enemy. It wasn't until she assisted Kion in getting out of a thorn bush that he gradually started to trust her. When Kion tried to explain the Circle of Life to her, Jasiri was offended at how he assumed she wasn't already aware of its existence, going on to say that they're the same. Jasiri's efforts made Kion see her in a different light. Both mammals have since become very close friends, with Kion always coming to Jasiri’s rescue whenever she needs it. Jasiri trusts Kion and, when her faith in him is temporarily clouded by Zira's lies, she becomes angry with herself for ever doubting him. When she hears of Scar's return Jasiri sets up a hyena resistance to asisst the lion guard The Rest of the Guard At first, she was wary of Kion's friends, until he explained the situation to them and she started to see them as friends. After they help her get her family's watering hole back in Lions of the Outlands she is glad to consider the whole Guard as her close friends. When she hears of Scar's return Jasiri sets up a hyena resistance to asisst the lion guard. Wema and Tunu Jasiri has a caring and playful relationship with Wema and Tunu and protects them if they are threatened. She clearly cares a lot for the cubs, as shown when she protects them from Janja's clan and shields them from the steam in the vent that they land in. Kovu Despite taking over her clan's watering hole, Kovu seems fairly neutral towards Jasiri, and she, in turn, does not seem to view him as a threat. When Nuka attempted to attack Jasiri, Kovu was quick to defend her, not wishing to start a fight. Jasiri, however, is up for the fight, and refers to him as Green eyes. Laini Laini and Jasiri are allies even though she's a hyena. During the song "The Worst Hyena We Know" Jasiri picks up Laini gives her a hug and puts her on her tree. Her Clan Jasiri has a great relationship with the rest of the members in her clan. She is a great leader. She decides that her clan can help the Lion Guard battle agasint Scar's army and make a Hyena Resistance. Enemies Janja Both hyenas despise each other greatly, with Janja hating Jasiri for acting all nice and kind and for respecting the Circle of Life. Jasiri does not seem to feel threatened by Janja and is able to defeat him and most of his clan alone. Jasiri is easily able to detect changes in Janja's motions. After she and the cubs were rescued by the Lion Guard, Jasiri openly admitted that she noticed how Janja had become much more determined to defeat her. Despite hating him, Jasiri rescued him from falling into lava knowing she'd save any hyena in trouble and asked him welcomely and forgivingly to join the resistance in The Hyena Resistance. When he refused and claimed to be nothing alike, Jasiri understand this while uttering a quiet "we'll see". Cheezi and Chungu Although she does not interact with this pair as often as their leader, Jasiri shows the same level of contempt for his most loyal lackeys. Jasiri is easily able to fend off both at the same time when necessary, and she does not see them as a real threat to her. Nne and Tano Much like the rest of Janja's clan, Jasiri does not trust or like Nne and Tano, despite having limited interactions with either of the hyenas. Like with Cheezi and Chungu, she is capable of defeating them alone, and does not seem them as a threat until they are in a larger group. Zira After taking over her clan's watering hole, Zira refuses to share it with Jasiri or her clan, Jasiri does to not trust Zira even after she and Kion try to resolve the matter. When Jasiri is nearly hurt by Zira's eldest son, Nuka, Zira lies to her, stating that Kion has selected his own kind over her to try and get her out, but eventually helps rescue Kion and defeat her pride. She hates hyenas greatly, which can be seen through out the episode, Lions of the Outlands. Nuka After taking over her clan’s watering hole, both view each other as rivals, with Nuka attacking her whenever he gets the chance, and finds her friendship with Kion wrong. However, Jasiri is able to defeat Nuka and his pride, when she comes to the aid of Kion with the help of the guard. Vitani After taking over her clan's watering hole, Vitani is curious about Kion and Jasiri. She ponders aloud over the thought of a lion and hyena as friends. At the end, Jasiri and the Lion Guard came to rescue Kion and she became her enemy. Lioness Lioness and her pride took over Jasiri's watering hole, leaving Jasiri to seek the help of Kion. Later, Jasiri helped save Kion from Lioness and her pride, making them enemies. Kiburi Kiburi hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, Kiburi tried to help kill Jasiri's clan but failed. Tamka Tamka hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, Tamka tried to help kill Jasiri's clan but failed. Nduli Nduli hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, Nduli tried to help kill Jasiri's clan but failed. Reirei Reirei hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, Reirei tried to help kill Jasiri's clan but failed. Goigoi Goigoi hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoling Scar's plans, Goigoi tried to help kill Jasiri's clan. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings hate Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, they tried to help kill Jasiri's clan but failed. Scar When Jasiri hears about Scar's return she becomes an enemy off him. Category:Relationships